This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Luminex technology provides the equivalent flow cytometric measurement of host response factors that are present in plasma, serum, or supernatant fluids of tissue cultures. The advantage of this technology is that a miniscule amount fluid can be analyzed rapidly for presence of multiple factors. These factors usually include cytokines, chemokines, and growth factors. The manufacturer usually sells kits of reagents consisting of markers for approximately six factors. In addition to variability in the constituents of the sets, each set has to be species specific. COBRE investigators will require sets that measure human, macaque, and mouse host-response factors. Having decided on a specific number of host-response factors or a specific species that is being used, the COBRE investigators will either perform the assay themselves or have the assay performed by the research assistant who is trained for this function. Prior to beginning any assays, Dr. Buch usually consults with the investigators to discuss particular needs and selection of factors.